


First Night

by clings (slowjam)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Christmas Tree, F/M, Gen, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowjam/pseuds/clings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bedcover belonged to Jenna and the pillows belonged to him. He lay on top of the mattress with his eyes to the ceiling and rested his feet on top of a folded blanket they had bought together. He wondered how long he could keep the distinction up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

The living room was mostly empty. There were a few plastic bags and cardboard boxes placed against the wall. The only source of light came from the tree in the corner. It glowed and gave the walls a soft orange tint. Their friends hadn't brought a topper, but the strings of white, colored, and twinkling lights more than made up for it. The tinsel and ornaments scattered the light along the closest wall.

The living room was able to hold the tree with ease; it was the mattress on the ground that seemed out of place. Kevin had dragged it out of the bedroom an hour after everyone left because Jenna thought their room looked too lonely to sleep in. They hadn't finished moving everything in yet, but he didn't expect it to happen in one day anyway. He had done it once - got all his stuff in his old apartment in one day - but that was when it was just him.

Kevin had placed the mattress a couple of feet away from the wall but a safe enough distance away from the tree. The bedcover belonged to Jenna and the pillows belonged to him. He lay on top of the mattress with his eyes to the ceiling and rested his feet on top of a folded blanket they had bought together. He wondered how long he could keep the distinction up.

If he tilted his head backwards he could see the tree and the portion of the carpet that was littered with dark green needles. He looked at the tree one more time before shutting his eyes and let out a slow exhale.

Kevin was tired. Everyone originally came over after lunch to help move things in, but once Mark came back with the tree, Kevin knew that they weren't going to get a whole lot of moving done. All of them seemed to be in on the present from the crew and their friends quickly got their tree decorations our of their cars. Andrea and Dani brought in photo ornaments of Jenna and Kevin respectively, using old pictures they had kept over the years. The two were equally mortified to look at pictures of their younger years, but they hung them up on the tree all the same.

Eventually the boys separated out, trying to get some work done. Dani and Marco moved boxes from the truck to the garage but took breaks every once in a while to help decorate the tree when the girls called them over. Chris and his boyfriend helped Kevin move boxes into the bedroom with only a few jokes and Mark and Cory insisted on setting up the dining room now.

Dianna ended up calling in for pizza around dinnertime. A few of them were able to grab a seat at the table and couple others sat around the counter. Dani ended up sitting on the counter. They couldn't find the trashbin so they hung a trash bag on of the drawers in the kitchen.

All of them played mafia on the floor of the living room before leaving and Kevin's face hurt from smiling so much. It never got old, even with people he knew so well in a room that had a good number of boxes and bags but zero furniture in it.

Kevin heard the light padding of Jenna's socks against the carpet and opened his eyes. She held two tumblers in her hands and smiled down at him, her skin colored by the lights of the tree. She was wearing the top half of his plaid flannel pajamas along with her own sweats and fluffy socks. Jenna moved the pillow and sat down next to him, facing the tree and offering Kevin his tumbler. He sat up in the opposite direction and took the container.

"Cocoa," she answered before he could ask.

Kevin smiled at her and said thanks. He turned his body towards the tree and drank from the tumbler and watched the lights twinkle. They sat like that for a good amount of time.

"I always pictured the first night at our place a little differently," he said as he set his drink down.

She laughed before taking a sip. "I don't doubt that at all. I thought we'd actually be moved in and that my hands wouldn't smell like tinsel, but here we are."

They paused and looked at each other, bursting into laughter.

"It's still pretty nice, though, right?" he asked as their laughter subsided.

"Of course."

He grinned and finished the remaining hot cocoa. They both got up to put their tumblers in the kitchen sink and moved back in to the living room to grab the travel toiletries from their last trip. Jenna groaned at all boxes they passed on the way to the bathroom. They talked through flossing and took a break to finish brushing their teeth, but by the time they finished Kevin was able to find out that they might be holding the Holiday Party this year.

"They pretty much ambushed us into it with the tree and everything," she said as she lay down on the mattress in the living room. "Lea gave me that look again, so they've probably already planned everything without telling us."

He settled down next to her and unfolded the blanket, covering both of them. "Hm. I guess we could double it as a housewarming party or something?" He put his head on the pillow and sighed contentedly.

Jenna turned towards him to move closer into his side and rested her hand on his stomach. "...which is what I told them, yes."

Kevin feigned disappointment by shaking his head against the pillow and he smiled as she hovered over him. She kissed him softly but held onto his lower lip a little longer before pulling away and settling back into his side.

They looked up at the faint glow of the tree and watched the dull glimmer of the lights reflected off of the ceiling. He listened as Jenna's light breathing matched the rise and fall of his chest and he knew everything was going to be okay.


End file.
